Innocent
by SemperSursum
Summary: Yeah, this is a very messed up songfic. NACY. Reviews please. :


A/N: I just love Taylor Swift's new album, Nacy and Fanfiction. And what better way to enjoy them then to combine the three and make little songfic! I've been meaning to write a songfic for a while and here it is. We'll see how this goes. This is the first one so hopefully, it won't suck. ;)

And I'm just going to use some verses of the song for it to go with the story. I don't like to mention whose POV I'm writing from and I changed my writing style on this one. Hope you don't mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas, Nick or Macy and Taylor Swift's song Innocent. If I were to own them, I would be the luckiest girl on earth.

**Innocent**

_I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back  
_

He can't let his heart take over this time. He has to be rational; he can't lose his mind once again. He needed some time alone. He needed time to think. Damn his heart, damn his very being. He had laid his heart bare only to be crushed right in front of his eyes. He won't lose his balance like he did before. _No, it won't ever happen again_, he thought. _Not with Macy._

No, he can't tell her how he feels. He can't risk their friendship. The Penny Madison Incident won't ever happen again. _Maybe you're just confused_, he tells himself but deep inside he knows he's fallen for her. And every passing moment he's with her, it's getting harder and harder not to tell her she's beautiful.

He hears the glass door slide open but doesn't look up, he doesn't need to. He knows exactly who it is.

"So who's the girl, Nick?" she asks.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?  
And everybody believed in you?_

"So who's the girl, Nick?" she asks as soon as she sat on the bench next to him, oblivious to the fact that he's holding back telling her the truth.

"What girl, Macy? What are you talking about?" he questions back, trying to sound innocent.

"Nick, I know when someone's in love. You'd think I won't know a thing or two about it but trust me, I can tell." she says face full of apprehension. He looks at her.

"I might be. I don't know. Okay, yes." _There's no fooling her._

"With whom?" she asks beaming at him, eager to hear who the boy next to her fell in love with.

"I can't tell you." he answers, determined to keep it from her.

"Oh. Okay, I get it. If you're afraid to tell me who she is then I reckon you're afraid to tell her how you feel, too. Am I right?" she asks him. _These_ _days, you always seem to be right._

"I just don't want to ruin any relationship I have with her. I don't want this to be Penny all over again." he explains. She sighs.

"These are the times when I miss being a kid. No problems, like the one you're having." she says and he agrees.

"Yeah, gone were the days when the biggest decision we had to make was to choose either to watch Barney or Blues Clues." And at that, the two of them laughs.

"The days when you believe in everything and everyone believes in you…" he whispers softly, not meaning to let her hear but she does anyway.

_It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent_

"Don't worry, Nick. One of these days, you'll have the courage to tell her. And if it doesn't go well you still have me… and your brothers and Stella." she tells him.

"Thanks, Macy. Maybe… one of these days. Maybe." He says.

"And don't mind the Penny incident. That doesn't mean you can't openly tell whoever she is that you love her. You're Nick. She'll love you for being who you are even if you do change." hearing those words from her made his resolve weaken. The moment was perfect. It doesn't matter if he's losing balance all over again, he tells himself. _She's Macy._

_Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too_

Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never to late to  
Be brand new

"Every one of us has messed up too. And we deserve second chances. So don't keep your heart locked up and just say to that girl what you feel okay?" she continues and smiles at him. _The kind of smile that'll make you melt._

"I don't know, Mace. I don't want to change what's going on between me and her. I'm still afraid that she'll reject me."

"It's never too late to man up, Lucas." And with that, he takes his guard down.

"Macy, it's you." he tells her with earnest eyes. She looks at him trying to understand what he meant and when she did; her face broke into a sweet smile.

_It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent._

Sorry if it was really off from the song. But some of the verses felt right for the Nacy Moments.


End file.
